A Meeting Amongst Bookshelves
by elsa-frozemyheart
Summary: Sometimes parties can be a bit much for the queen of Arendelle to handle. So she escapes to the library, to hide among the many shelves and tomes. What happens when she finds a stranger in her hideaway? Iceburns/Helsa oneshot for my tumblr Secret Santa.


**So, this was a story that I wrote back in December for my tumblr Frozen Secret Santa. Iceburns is definitely not one of my strong points, but I did my best. Maybe you'll find it mildly enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, nor do I claim to own it, or any of the characters from it.**

* * *

"Excuse me for a minute."

Elsa watched with sad eyes as her sister excused herself, walking out into the crowd of dancers on the ballroom floor. She sighed, considering, for the entirety of a second, going out after Anna. But what could she possibly tell her? She couldn't tell her the truth. Not now. Not yet. Not ever. She had to keep her safe. Safe from harm, safe from danger. Safe from _her._

With a heavy sigh, she stepped down from the platform the thrones sat upon, silently making her way out of the buzzing ballroom, hoping that no one would take notice of her sudden absence from her own coronation ball. Or at least not until after she'd had some time to collect herself once again.

In the dim light of the hallway, she managed to find a door, opening it quietly and slipping into the large room. It only took a moment to come to the realisation that she had entered the library. And it only took a half a moment more to realise that she wasn't the only one who had sought out refuge in the silent confines of the many tall bookcases.

"My lady!" A tall man with auburn hair quickly bowed at the waist as the queen's stature became rigid. "I do apologise, if you wish for me to leave, I shall."

"No!" Elsa protested before she could even stop herself. "Do not leave because of me. You were here first, I can find somewhere else to go." Why did she feel so immediately relaxed around this man? She had never met him before, she had no reason to let her guard down so much, especially when she couldn't do so for the people she _did_ know.

"Or perhaps, if it would be alright with Her Majesty, we might share in our solitude." Realising he had never told her who he was, he cleared his throat and bowed once again. "I apologise for not introducing myself sooner. Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Elsa gave a polite nod. "I would introduce myself, but I do believe you seem to already know who I am." She allowed herself a small smile as she studied the man in front of her. "Is the party not to your liking? Is there something I can do to make things more enjoyable?" She blushed at the accidental double-meaning to her sentence. "I only meant that I'm sure I could speak with someone to ensure that the party is livened up." Hans only chuckled softly, and she quietly walked over to the window, which overlooked the courtyard below, where many of the commoners had gathered to dance and drink and be merry as they celebrated the coronation of their beloved queen.

Unbeknownst to her, as she fell into silence, Hans was studying her, trying to piece things together. "_You_ fled your _own_ coronation ball. Was the party not to _your_ liking?"

Elsa allowed herself a soft laugh. "Rather bold of you, to speak in such a way to the queen. I've read of a few queens who would have beheaded you for such impertinence." She was only half-joking, and Hans knew it, too. She sighed. "Even the queen needs a break from people sometimes," she admitted.

"Well, Queen Elsa, it seems there is more to you than one would primarily think." The prince grinned as he moved to stand closer to the queen.

"Whatever have I revealed to you that would make you so certain of such a thing?" Elsa replied, rather enjoying this playful banter they had settled into.

"You didn't reveal anything to me. I can see it. In your eyes," Hans replied, his tone much gentler now. "I know that glint of loneliness, and longing, when I see it."

Elsa blinked once in slight surprise. She had never allowed anyone close enough to talk to for more than a few moments, and now this prince, who had come seemingly out of nowhere, was understanding more about her than anyone else ever had, or ever could have tried to. "I-I'm afraid that you're imagining things, Prince Hans." She mentally cursed herself for the slight shake in her voice.

"If I am imagining it, then I am also imagining the walls you are putting up at this very moment." Hans stepped closer, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, and both were a little surprised to see that she didn't flinch away. "You need not keep yourself hidden, Queen Elsa. Once you are comfortable with who you are, and who you are around people, you will be able to be a better queen, perhaps the best queen the kingdom of Arendelle has ever seen."

Elsa blinked rapidly, desperately trying to clear her eyes of the tears she could feel forming there. Part of her was so mad, at herself, more than anything. She had let herself be read easily by this prince she had never met. She had completely disregarded the very mantra she had repeated in her head for years now, 'conceal, don't feel.' But on the other hand, she felt relieved. Relieved that someone could see through the façade, that someone was trying to connect with her, despite her being the way she was. But even then, he could never know her secret. Her secret would ruin everything. It always did.

But maybe… Maybe just this once, she'd be able to win the ongoing battle with herself. Perhaps this prince was giving her just the opportunity she needed to make things better. To fix things with her sister, to make things right somehow. And with that hope fresh in her mind, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to face the prince, who reached forward to brush the tear away. The warmth of his touch lingered on Elsa's cold skin, and she could already feel the light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Come now. I apologise for making you cry, let me make it up to you." The Prince smiled apologetically. "Let me tell you one of the many stories about my mischievous childhood that I assure you will have you laughing in no time."

And he was right. The more stories he regaled to Elsa, the more she continued to relax and calm down. Neither knew how much time passed as Hans told stories, and Elsa offered her commentary, occasionally having to pause to laugh as she tried to speak.

It wasn't until they heard a voice out in the hallway, calling out in search of the queen, that they decided perhaps they should rejoin the party. With a heavy sigh, Elsa stood from where the pair had been seated at a small table.

"Thank you. For… everything." Elsa smiled, a genuine smile, which was more often than not, a rare thing for her.

"It was truly my pleasure, Queen Elsa." The prince bowed once more, taking her gloved hand in his own and pressing a kiss there, causing yet another blush to flush across Elsa's features. "If it would be quite alright with you, I should very much like to send another time like this with you. If you would allow it."

Elsa gave a small smile and a nod. "I would like that very much."

Hans gave one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen, and before she could say so much as a goodbye, the prince had pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and was dashing off, leaving Elsa to blush as she placed a hand over her cheek, her mind whirling at everything that had happened over the course of the night.


End file.
